Unexpected Difference
by eclipsesleep
Summary: Edward certainly did not expect himself to be caught and sold as a slave. And Roy never expected travelling as a pirate to save the boy. And the two certainly did not expect to catch themselves in another war. Or meet crazy people. Or maybe they did.


SUPAAAA!

Disclaimer: I do not own OP or FMA. Annoying piece of ****.

Anyways… Hope you enjoy my story! Yep, this is unbetaed by I'm in the process of finding one so please ignore all the grammatical and spelling and whatever English errors for now please~ Unless one of you would be so kind and be one of my beta readers. This would certainly help me lots. .-

Edward Elric groaned as his head thumped in pain. What on earth could happen to him that made his head hurt so much? _Almost everything in my life, _he thought. His head hurt as if there were a million chimpanzees playing rock and roll in there. It hurt to open his eyes and everything was spinning. Yep, he was certainly suffering from concussion. How did he even get it in the first place? Edward could not remember. All of his thoughts were jumbled up and it hurts to think. Uh oh, that was a big problem. Because everyone who knows Edward Elric well enough knows that despite all the 'do first, think later' attitude, the boy's mind runs like a bullet fired by Hawkeye, deadly speed and deadly precision. This meant that he's having a concussion and it was bad one at that.

Urgh, all of the thinking hurt. It hurts to stay awake. He could feel his eyelids closing. His mind was getting foggier and his body felt numbed. His thoughts slowed down and his breath was getting deeper. The rational part of him, which he knew he had to listen to, warned him to stay awake because if he did not, something bad would happen. The tired and hurt part of him, however told him to sleep and rest. He needed the most amount of rest and sleep he could get and then, could he go fight with a refreshed body and mind, it reasoned. So being the tired and hurt boy he was now, the tired part's reasoning was not that bad. He could care of the concussion later when he felt more energized. Right now, all he wanted was a nice warm, soft bed and a long, long sleep. It did not occur to him that he was anywhere but on a nice, warm, soft bed as by that time, the boy was already dozing off.

Roy Mustang was panicking. Sure, he was known for his patient temper and cool-headedness but if you and your subordinate were suddenly dragged out from a dark alleyway, bashed up by huge burly men, thrown into a huge transmutation circle and woke up in the middle of an unknown island filled with weird looking people riding bicycles in bubbles with your subordinate nowhere to be found, you will panic and Roy Mustang could agree to that whole-heartedly.

Right now, the man was standing there looking considerably confused. His side still throbbed painfully from where one of the men with blond hair punched him. It was going to leave a very, very ugly bruise. Not that he could care much right now. He was sure he looked like shit. His face throbbed, his body hurts, and his legs and arms would feel sharp pain running up everytime he moved it the wrong way. He could feel blood running down the side of his face, his uniform was wrinkled and was caked with mud from the alleyway. He must be stinking like hell. He grimaced.

If someone would see him like that, he seriously doubt that they would want to even talk to him, or get even near him. The stinky smell was giving him a headache. Luckily there was no one there on the small island with a humongous tree to see or smell him. That is, if the odor was not so bad to reach someone else's nose far away on the other end of the huge trees. There was water around him and he decided to use it to clean himself. Then, maybe he could try to find some things to treat himself. Finding Edward was important but he needed to be in tip-top shape to do so. It was not a smart thing to rush things when you're hurt, the Hawkeye in his mind explained in the usual firm tone. Yes, Mustang knew this was exactly what she would say if she were there along with him. And everyone was wise enough to follow what she says because she's usually right.

Sighing deeply, he looked around to make sure that no one was watching before stripping himself off his clothes including his boxers and jumped into the warm, clear water. After washing himself and checking sure he did not stink or left any other parts dirty, he pulled in his clothes but left out his gloves. He did need it later to dry himself and his clothes.

After slipping on his boots and drying his hair with his gloves (he was very happy that Alchemy still could work), he finally felt clean enough to step into civilization. The imaginary Hawkeye with the pistol and all, told him to go and find money first as Cenz would not work anywhere other than Amestris and he was certainly not in Amestris. Trying hard to remember the array required to transform some of the rocks to gold (_A.N: Is it even possible? Sorry, I'm not so sure_), he drew the array onto the soil and placed some rocks into it before placing both hands firmly onto it. Bright light flashed around him and for a minute, fear coursed through his veins when he thought he drew the array wrongly. However, as quickly as the light appeared, it vanished equally fast and what were left on the circle were bright, shimmering gold coins.

He tucked the hill of gold coins into one of the uniform's hidden compartments and erased the array from the ground. He should go find an inn to sleep and treat his injuries, said the imaginary Hawkeye. So he did just that, just that he did not exactly where he was. There was a huge sized number painted on the tree that read '27'. The next tree was painted with a '26'. So all the trees were numbered, maybe it was not so hard to find the direction after all.

Nancy Campbell was a warm and friendly busty woman who owned the inn called "The Inn Galore". Her inn was not very well known as it was quite near the lawless area where all the pirates port their ships but she preferred a more secluded life and she still earned enough money to support her living. Despite all the smiles and warm words she usually has with her customers, Nancy was never really the sociable type. She led a normal life: wake up at 6 in the morning everyday, make breakfast, wake up the customers for breakfast, have a few conversation or so, clean up the rooms, make lunch, clean up the rest of the place, wash dishes, make dinner, wash the dishes again and sleep. Someone would expect for a small tiny inn so near to dangerous, bloodthirsty pirates to have a more of a cowboy life but it was pretty peaceful.

The door slammed open loudly, shocking her and a few other customers having lunch. She stopped washing the dishes to get a good look at the man standing by the door. He was a very handsome man with onyx hair and eyes. He wore a strange blue outfit that looked like a military uniform, boots and white gloves with a strange design etched at the back of it. The man had a bruise forming on his right cheek but he still looked handsome. He looked tired and looked as if he had trouble even standing straight.

Nancy placed down the wet glass and wiped her hands dry. "Yes, how may I help you?" she asked. Black (or was it blue?) eyes turned to look at her before replying.

"As long as possible."

She frowned. What kind of answer was that? Usually when people come to stay, they have a specific amount of time set, usually the amount of time for them to get ready to go to the other side of the line. "And how long will that be exactly?"

The man sighed heavily and Nancy could easily tell he had no patience for this. However, instead of exploding, the man replied coolly, "I have no idea. I'll pay for each day I stay here."

"O-okay. You'll have to pay for today first though."

The man dug his hand inside his coat and pulled out a few gold coins. Nancy was sure it was definitely not Beli but it looks pure gold. Her eyebrows rose in curiosity. How did a man like him manage to get on gold like this? Pirates rarely struck real gold. "Is this enough?"

"More than enough." She walked over to the cashier and pushed some buttons. Once she kept the gold far at the back, she pulled out some of the Beli and handed to him along with the key. "Room 139. It's on the second floor, third door to the right. Do you want lunch first before making your way upstairs?"

He shook his head. "No thanks. I really need to sleep right now. But there is a first aid kit in the room, yes?"

The man must have gotten into a fight. Now that she thought about it, the man walked with a limp on his right. It must be a very one-sided fight. "Yes, in the mirror cabinet in the toilet. If you need anything, call for room service. Thank you, sir."

"Welcome," was the man's reply before he trudged upstairs.

Nancy eyed the man until he was out of sight. He was a very handsome man but something about him seemed off. Maybe it was the way the man act, as if he was clueless about everything, or was it in the accent, Nancy never heard it before, or perhaps it was his eyes. His eyes, though dark and tired, gleamed with determination and perseverance. Determination to what though, was the question.

One thing was for sure Nancy liked the man. Very few pirates had such a look in their eyes of unwavering strength. And those she met who has those eyes in them have all a bright future. She was not so sure whether he was a pirate or not but the man would surely reach his goal, one way or another.

TBC

So how was it? Please review. And give me tips because I'm not really good at writing… I would like to see your comments or something like that.

Yeah…

I DON'T KNOOOOOWWWWW~ I DON'T KNNOOOOOOW OHHHH YEAAAAH~ (Soom, Beast)

Saranghaeyo K-pop!


End file.
